Asskicker Gal
by Crimson Orient
Summary: Syaoran Li is the most unbeatable martial artist of his age. But when a transferee goes at his school, he finally meets his match...Sakura Kinomoto. SxS...Review please! [Chapter 3 up!]
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Hi there, this is my first Cardcaptor Sakura fanfic! Hope you guys enjoy...

-o-o-o-

_**Asskicker Gal**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Prologue

* * *

**

It was autumn in Hong Kong. Low rustling of leaves was heard even up to the highest floor of Hong Kong International School. But the color of gray and navy-blue stood out among those crimson and corn hued leaves.

Syaoran Li, the most feared of all students in this school, was standing at the center of the field…surrounded by a gang of five. He smirked at them, his cold, amber eyes glared at no one in particular.

"Give it up now, or you guys will all end up in trouble…" he grinned at them while ignoring the whole school who were prying out of the window during class hours.

"Li Syaoran, one of the most excellent fighter in Hong Kong," the leader of the gang tried to sound tough, "But now, we don't think so."

Syaoran couldn't help but smile. All his opponents had said these very same words before heading to the hospital. If they think they could beat him that easily, then they'd better have to think again.

He had mastered a lot since he was seven. Early in the morning, even at that young and fragile age, he would train alone in their gardens, mastering each and every form of elegant choreographed attacks and defenses.

He was determined to reach what his father had accomplished. And his father's dying wish was to mould him to become one of China's youngest martial artists.

And now, he could show it to his father…how great he had become at this age of sixteen. He was agile, flexible…and strong. No one of his age could defeat him effortlessly…_no one_.

"You ready?" the leader asked, and in an instant, all of his members took their fighting stances.

Syaoran Li did not flinch…not even by one bit. He just stood there…and waited. To be hit or to be tried to be hit. There was a difference.

And then, the first punch was thrown and it hit nothing but air. The target was just right behind, and his knee jabbed the corner of his opponent's stomach.

With a loud grunt, a helpless body fell on the leafy ground and then jovial howls coming from the students who watched at the buildings were heard.

Syaoran smirked again and turned to the remaining four. See? Don't you _ever_, ever estimate him…_or else_.

…

With a loud thud, Touya Kinomoto brought his little sister on the mat, _hard_. And then, he noticed those fiery emerald eyes glare at him with passion.

"I hate you, Touya! You mean stupid cheater!" Blowing her annoying, sun-kissed strands away from her face, Sakura scrambled back to her stance and charged at her brother.

"Not if I can help it," Touya smirked, ready to tackle the roaring Sakura down. He spread his arms wide open, as if welcoming his sister for a nice hug and then – ran away.

"Hey, come back here you jerk!" Sakura shouted, really annoyed.

Running a hand through her soft, honey hued hair, she shrugged exasperatedly and sat down on the mat, feet crossed.

"Honey, it's time for some tea," she heard her father call out.

Stretching her arms, she stood up and walked over the garden outside her father's dojo. There, she saw him waving her to come and sit down. Touya was already there too, drinking his tea.

"Good morning, dad." She greeted, moving to the seat near her brother's. Her father smiled in return, handing her a cup of tea while she graciously took it.

She always loved spending time with her father and Touya. All because they were her only family left. It was too rare for her to go out alone anywhere, if she did so, Touya would be accompanying her.

Well, not that she couldn't handle herself, in fact, she was already a black-belter. Touya was just afraid that she might end herself again in another street fight like when she was just ten years old.

At the young age of fourteen, she had mastered the traditional, Kinomoto-style Karetedo and her father couldn't have been so proud.

But as far as Touya goes, it might be a while for her to beat him. He was as hell as good as their father.

Now fifteen, Sakura's determined to become one of the world's, if not, the greatest martial arts.

"Sakura, we have something important to tell you," Mr. Kinomoto's voice sounded real serious, "It's about your schooling."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. Her grades were fine and she didn't skip classes too. She turned to Touya who was silent beside her. "What is it?"

"You're going to study in Hong Kong," Touya interrupted, "A rich woman is offering a scholarship for those who does great in any forms of martial art to one of Hong Kong's private schools."

"You know we're already suffering financially, am I right?" Mr. Kinomoto asked.

Sakura didn't know what to say. She wanted to cry but she couldn't. She wanted to shout for joy yet still, she couldn't. What was left for her to do was stare at her father and brother's sad yet proud expression.

"But…I'll never be around for a while," she frowned, "Who'll cook dinner, clean the house, take care of plants, and –"

"I'll take your entire schedule," was all that Touya said. After all, he wanted all the best for her and hew knew she was skilled enough.

Mr. Kinomoto wrapped an arm around his daughter. "So, what do you think Sakura?"

Sakura smiled sheepishly. "I guess…Hong Kong's fine with me,"

"Just don't start any fights again, okay?" Touya advised.

Sakura smirked. "I'll try my best," she grinned.

Actually, she kinda didn't mean that. Ass kicking was her specialty after all, and she'd do anything to get the title of a great martial artist. And she meant that.

-o-o-o-

**A/N:** So, how was it? Care to share what you think of my story? Should I continue? If then, review...


	2. Guy meets Gal

**A/N: **Counting and reading your reviews, I was like…**OMG**! I didn't know this story would be so popular! And then title was so cheesy! Haha…well, I hope I get the same feedbacks from you guys. Now, I'd definitely continue this story. More power!

-o-o-o-

_**Asskicker Gal**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 1:**

**Guy meets Gal

* * *

**

The sound of landing filled the plane, and Sakura embarrassingly jolted from her nap. She was luckily seated in first class and her seat was indeed quite comfy. Leaning her head back, she patiently waited for the instructions before getting out of the plane.

Actually, she was just too nervous to get out and step in the land called Hong Kong, China - home of martial arts fetishes, or more to say, Kung-fu jocks. Not that she was scared or anything, it's just that she was _new_. And being _new_ always made people expect that there was something up your sleeve.

But what could you see inside Sakura's sleeve? Her _fist_…and that's about it.

When the pilot announced it was time get out through the intercom, Sakura clumsily pulled her belongings and lined up along with the other people who took the economy class trip.

_I wonder who's going to fetch me here_, she thought, slightly pissed of the long line.

After getting out of the plane, Sakura went immediately to the station where she would be meeting someone…err…she _didn't know_. It was just a 'someone'.

_I wonder who that someone is_, she thought bluntly, rubbing her palms which were enclosed in some kind of bandage for protection. She realized it was going to be winter here in Hong Kong soon. How she had already missed the summer in Tomoeda from this morning.

The wait was quite a while, so she found herself a nearby bench. All of a sudden, she heard a loud, grumbling noise coming…_down_…_down_…oh, right there…from her _stomach_, to be exact.

She felt herself flush._ I wonder when I will be able to eat._

Bored and hungry, Sakura lowered her head and rested it on the bag between her legs. She concluded on not having enough nap. It was quite unfair how the plane landed in an instant. That was why she preferred road trips.

"Are you the one from Japan?" a high, yet serious voice spoke above her.

Looking up a bit, Sakura saw a pretty, raven-haired girl who had her hair in two, long pigtails. And then, awkwardness consumed the best of her when her emerald orbs locked with the girl's fiery, ruby ones.

"Yes," she hesitantly said, "I'm Sakura Kinomoto," she extended a hand.

The girl stared dully at Sakura's hand, "The name's Meiling…now if you excuse me," she said simply, turning her back to Sakura.

Sakura stared at this girl, Meiling, rather perplexed. Meiling gave her this cold impression, as if hinting she didn't belong here and had no right to. But who was this Meiling anyway?

Reluctantly taking her belongings preferably with irritation, Sakura calmly followed Meiling who was walking silently ahead. She had this unexplainably uneasy feeling with this girl for some reason. Again, not that she was scared or anything. Sakura Kinomoto…_scared?_ No freaking way!

But then, she felt something furry nipping on her sneakers. Looking down, her face turned pale…and saw…

"A r-rat…" her lips began to tremble and her face became whiter.

Meiling turned, an annoyed expression coming across her face. "What is it now, Kinomoto?"

Unable to hold on, Sakura burst running, ignoring the crowd who stared at her, dumbfounded. "GET IT OFF ME! GET. IT. OFF. MEEE!"

Feeling deceived, Meiling doubted if this girl was truly the martial arts scholar from Japan. How come she was shrieking that crazy over a rat that only bit the rubber part of her sneaker?

People rolled their eyes and went back to their previous businesses.

Exhausted, Sakura edged over to a nearby bench. _Damn, stupid, no-good rat…you rats all look the same like Touya…I hate rats…I hate…rats…_

Okay, so she was this _tiny_, bit of scared of rats. She had a phobia with them…like she had with ghosts or any other supernatural things. But she preferred to keep this fact a _teeny _tiny secret.

"Kinomoto, let's go," Meiling sounded as if she was commanding.

Sakura, now embarrassed of what had happened, meekly followed again from behind. She grabbed her things and walked, not paying much attention to where they were headed.

All of a sudden, however, she noticed Meiling stop abruptly…and _side-kicked_ her.

Fortunately, her hands perfectly blocked Meiling's foot, and the Chinese girl began to struggle for release. "Nice one, Kinomoto," she complimented. But Sakura considered it a distraction.

"You're pretty good yourself," Sakura responded, twisting Meiling's foot swiftly.

As expected, Meiling landed plausibly once Sakura had let go of her grip. Now on the floor, she swept her leg on Sakura's direction…but Sakura completely dodged it by cart-wheeling to the left.

"Impressive," Meling stood up, feeling slightly humiliated deep inside. For her cousin was the only one who could beat her. And because she knew she was about to lose with this girl, it was wise to end the fight here.

Sakura forgot her stance, and she stood normally once again, blowing the annoying strands of her honey-colored hair from her face. "What was that for?"

"I was just testing you," Meiling sounded normal now, with a bright tone, "You know, after all that shouting you did because of a rat," she smirked. Well then maybe, _this_ was _the real_ Meiling after all.

Sakura blushed, denying her own cowardice deep inside. "Well, I was just…umm…defending my sneaker."

"Yeah right," Meiling smiled teasingly, "Come on, _Sakura_, we'll have dinner at my place first!"

Before Sakura could protest, Meiling grabbed her hand and dragged her toward the limousine, while seeing to it that her belongings were easily carried by some luggage boys.

…

"Uh…sorry Sakura, but my aunt told me to drop you by their house as soon as possible. So I guess you won't be having dinner with me tonight," Meiling said, sounding disappointed, "But don't worry! I promise I'll be touring you around Hong Kong sometime this week, so please look forward to it!"

Sakura nodded and smiled. "Thanks a lot, Meiling!"

As soon as the sleek, black limousine was gone, Sakura slowly turned to the house in front of her. It didn't look like a normal house at all…it was…

"Am I gonna live in a mansion?" She gasped, standing frozen at the sight of a grand, elegant building or house or whatever in front of her.

Two enormous doors creaked open, revealing five lovely girls…or more to say, _servants_. Sakura stared at them uneasily, thinking that maybe she was supposedly going to be one of them.

"You must be Lady Kinomoto," A girl said, "Welcome to the Li household."

"May I ask where your luggages are?" Another girl asked.

Sakura pointed insensibly to three large bags at her back. She watched each three girls lift the bags and carry them inside the mansion. And when she was about to go inside too, a beautiful woman in her seemingly mid-forties, wearing a peach oriental dress, walked out.

"Hello, _Sakura_…am I right?" the woman greeted, although unsure if she had addressed Sakura right, "Come, let's get inside and have proper dinner."

With no further adieu, they sat face to face on a long, grand table filled with exquisite Chinese dishes… for just the two of them, of course.

"Let me introduce myself," the woman began, "My name's Yelan Li, one of the main sponsors of the upcoming martial arts tournament to be held in Beijing."

For a moment, Sakura gaped, unable to believe what Yelan said. "A martial arts tournament…wait, you had me come here to," she paused, re-thing the statement, "I thought…you only wanted me to study here for free!"

"Don't be so naïve, child. You have talent, and everything don't always come for free," Yelan smiled, "You want to help your family, am I right? Besides, you could still study for free, but you also have to join the competition."

Sakura grew silent. But finally, she spoke, "What does this have to do with my family?"

Yelan smiled some more. "There will be price money…and I know it'll be more than just enough to re-open your father's dojo."

"How did you know about that?" Sakura asked again, this time, she felt confused than ever. This woman knew a lot, didn't she?

"Your father and I had been good friends. He and my husband were best of friends, and together, they trained hard to become great martial artists." Yelan explained.

Sakura nodded. She loved it when people referred her father as a great martial artist. Sad to say, though, that people nowadays prefer guns rather than learning good combat and defense skills. That was why her father's dojo business went bankrupt.

"So, is everything clear now?" Yelan asked.

Sakura smiled. "Yep, and I guess it'll be alright if I join," _Because I have no choice, do I?_

…

Chattering and giggling noises grew rampant in the hallway. Everyday, there were always the latest gossips. This was never out of style. Especially since what had happened yesterday boosted again their school reputation of being the _toughest_ and the _best_.

But when Syaoran Li entered the building, everyone, from what it seemed, stopped on their tracks or whatever they were doing…and turned their attention to him, and him alone.

Their chattering turned to whispers, and those annoying giggling noises were hushed down by his biting stare. That, however, didn't stop the girls from drooling over him.

Syaoran Li, as it would obviously be, was the school's certified hottie. He was everything a girl could dream of…handsome, sexy, intelligent, mysterious and one hell of a fighter.

He, however, was a cold and arrogant brat. Just like any other rich kids out there. He didn't want to associate with anybody. He loved his own company. Probably, his childhood friend Eriol Hiiragizawa was the only person he liked and was kind to. But they were complete opposites.

"Hey, I want to say congratulations yesterday," Eriol greeted, putting a hand on his shoulder, "Look at you, it seemed that you weren't even scratched, huh?"

"Face it Eriol, look at those punks yesterday. They looked like they knew nothing about fighting." Syaoran shrugged. "The reason why I fought them was to keep them from entering this school again. Those damn losers…"

Eriol nodded, following Syaoran to the lockers. "That's the good part. Anyways, it seems that no one would ever beat you, Syaoran."

What Eriol had said made his heart flutter. And those words grew in his head, which were true. No one had beaten him…_yet_.

…

"Locker number 478…478…wait, where are the lockers anyway?"

Sakura sighed, lifting her sun-kissed hair from her shoulders while adjusting the hem of her gray-colored, super-short skirt, which was actually the school uniform…in this breezy, autumn season.

She was obviously lost in the crowd of unfamiliar people with different races. Some had blonde or red hair, while all the rest had black.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Sakura continued to walk toward…_nowhere _in particular. She was freaking lost for god's sake!

Groaning, she spun…and easily bumped into someone. Her day couldn't get any better, could it?

Flushing a shade of pink, she apologetically bowed her head and said, "I'm really sorry! I didn't mean to-"

She immediately stopped, struck by a beautiful, violet-haired girl. She also looked kind of friendly, so it might be okay to ask where the lockers were.

"That's okay…by the way, you're new here, aren't you?" the girl smiled, "I'm Tomoyo Daidouji…call me Tomoyo…and you are?"

Sakura smiled shyly. "I'm Sakura Kinomoto…call me Sakura."

She noticed Tomoyo with a book, so maybe it was best if she asked. "Umm…Tomoyo, would you mind telling me where the lockers are?"

"Well, I'm going there too. We can go there together," Tomoyo replied.

Sakura was relieved at last. "That's great!"

…

Sakura was having a great time chatting with Tomoyo along the way. She now knew how Tomoyo loved designing clothes and stuff…and how she revealed to her about how she wanted to become a model…not a fighter for life.

But of course she didn't reveal anything about her fighting. It was way too awkward…especially all the clumsy things she did in her first night in Hong Kong.

If only she could confess straight like, "Yes people, I'm Sakura Kinomoto…a black-belter and the clumsiest girl in the world…_ever_. Plus, my rat of a brother, Touya calls me a MONSTER! Isn't my life perfect?"

"Here's my locker, 456." Tomoyo said, now combining the code.

"Okay, I'll go find mine." Sakura walked mindlessly.

And because of that, she thought she ran into a wall. But when she turned, she heard a cold, deep voice towering above her.

"Watch where you're going, _idiot_,"

Turning, she saw cold, amber eyes glaring on her small form. Suddenly, she felt so weak and drained.

"What?" she asked confusingly.

The owner of those cold, amber eyes rephrased pleasingly. "I said, _Watch. Where. You're. Going. Idiot_."

No one called her an idiot before, other than Touya. How come a person she had only met, called her like that? Not that she was like an _idiot_ or anything…it was just rude!

"Listen, I didn't mean that!" she defended.

Eriol, from behind Syaoran, interrupted. "That's enough guys…hey, you're new here, aren't you. What's your name?"

Sakura rolled her eyes and thought for a moment if it would be okay to tell her name. Oh well, "It's Sakura."

Syaoran quietly listened from behind, his back turned.

"Kinomoto." she finished

Syaoran connected the name. _Sakura Kinomoto_. It was so familiar. Could she be his mother's –?

"We're not done yet, Kinomoto." He said simply, walking away. "Meet me at the school's football field…and we'll _settle _things."

Tomoyo, from behind, whispered to Sakura. "I don't think it'll be wise for you to go. He'll fight you, _even if you're a girl_."

Sakura glared at Syaoran's fading figure and smirked. "Well, I'll be kicking his ass too, then."

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**A/N: **I know it was kinda tedious…was it? This chapter was supposed to tell on why Sakura had to study in Hong Kong and all. So, I hope you guys understand the story. **Please review**…it would mean so much to me, and it really encourages!


	3. Your Average School Fight

**Important:** Sakura's fighting style – Traditional Karate

Syaoran's – various Chinese Martial Arts (preferably Chanquan)

Read my notes below, before or after reading…thanks. **;-)…XD**

-o-o-o-

_**Asskicker Gal**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 2:**

**Your Average School Fight**

"Who in the world was that guy anyway?" Sakura grumbled, chewing a ham and cheese sandwich while referring to her new friend, Tomoyo.

"Just some popular guy named Syaoran Li," Tomoyo answered, giggling just a little bit.

Sakura almost choked on her sandwich. Gobbling of food was not the factor…it was the name, _Li_. No wonder he wanted to _settle _things with her.

Not that she was afraid of him or anything. It's just that his mother was her sponsor for heaven's sake! He must've decided to challenge her in a fight just to test her skills just as Meiling did or something. Well, whatever the reason was, she's ready to face him. Or…not…

"Hey Sakura, what's wrong? Do you happen to know Syaoran?" Tomoyo suddenly asked, waving her hand with a milk carton over Sakura's face. "And by the way, do you even know how to fight?"

"What? That freak? No way!" Sakura snapped, defensively, "And yes, my father owns a dojo at small town called Tomoeda in Japan". But in that particular moment, everyone inside the cafeteria turned to look at her.

Feeling her face flush red, she frantically waved her hands dismissively at them, laughing a bit nervously. "Uh…I'm sorry about that! Actually, there's really nothing to see here!"

Come to think of it, this was the second time of her public bloopers here in Hong Kong. She felt like shrinking from the thought, shaking it out of her mind.

Tomoyo couldn't help but giggle. 'You're so funny, Sakura. I'm sure I'll never get bored of you!"

"Well…" Sakura sighed, "Maybe I'm the only one in this world who thinks I'm serious."

"No seriously, _you are_ funny, but…" Tomoyo's voice was suddenly drifting, "…oh, I totally forgot…"

Sakura kept staring at her pondering friend for a while when the school bell finally rang. She stood up with her pink back pack slung at her shoulder, took her water bottle, and guzzled the entire content.

"Sakura, we won't be seeing each other until after school. My afternoon schedule's quite different from yours," Tomoyo took her schedule sheet and showed it to Sakura, "See?"

"That's okay. We'll just meet at the front lobby after classes, then. And or maybe, we can go home together," Sakura smiled, turning back.

But when she was about to go, she felt Tomoyo's hand on her shoulder. "What about your confrontation with Syaoran at the football field?"

_Oh right_, Sakura bit her lip from the thought and shrugged. "Can you go with me?"

It sounded like she's scared, but it wasn't anything like that. Where the hell was the school's football field anyway? But first thing's first. Where the hell was the Home Economics classroom?

"Sure," Tomoyo sounded delighted, "But let me see your schedule first," she took Sakura's schedule sheet, "First off, I'll drop you by to your first afternoon class."

"Tomoyo?"

"Yes?"

"You make an awesome manager, you know."

…

The wonderful view of crimson and corn hued leaves falling from what seemed like the sky gave Syaoran a nice reason to lie on his back and pry above it. He loved the feel of the wind's breeze ruffling his brown, unruly locks. The cold feeling of fall against his skin wasn't so bad after all. And the dead grass seemed like a good spot.

He heard the school bell alright, but there was no way he's going to attend that freaking Home Economics class. Every Monday was always that stupid class. That's why he hated Mondays. And his Monday today couldn't get any better with that Sakura Kinomoto girl.

Perhaps she was as good as him? Could she beat him in less than three long minutes? Maybe she couldn't, but he sure could.

The sound of crunching grass noises was heard as Syaoran was about to close his eyes and feel the nice, icy breeze of autumn. A loud cough boomed above him, and opening his eyes, there were these towering gray pants.

"What are you doing here, Eriol?" He asked, sprawling up. Eriol just smiled at him. "Huh? What's up?"

"I think I want to accompany you today," Eriol said, squatting down beside him.

For the first time ever, Eriol was cutting classes with him. But it was a big wonder. Why would Eriol be doing this anyway? Did he want to become an idiot like Syaoran? Not that Syaoran was dumb…but they could come up with a perfect rebel pair.

"Why? I thought you have English this afternoon," Syaoran curiously asked while getting rid of the grass sprinkled in his hair.

"Yes, I do," this time, Eriol was grinning, "But I'm more interested in your fight with that new girl after class, so, I decided to wait here with you…but wait, her name's Kinomoto, right?"

Syaoran nodded and shrugged. "Don't tell me you're excited about that…I only want to fight her because I know she can."

"Are you kidding me?" Eriol raised an eyebrow, "You're telling me that _that girl_ can fight? Oh, come on…honestly, she looks like she's still collecting Hello Kitty items."

Syaoran laughed at the statement, and he definitely had to agree with that. Sakura Kinomoto may not look like it, but he had this feeling that she's more than what she looked.

"She's a karate scholar from Japan," he clarified, and Eriol kept nodding at every word, "My family's her host for a while. Well, that is, if she lasts for a week,"

"It seems like you're underestimating her, huh?" Eriol said, now lying on his back.

Yes, Syaoran Li was underestimating Sakura Kinomoto. But by all means, he must try to be humble. "Well…not really…" he grinned, also lying on his back.

The two boys lay on their backs on the football field, facing the skies, particularly about to wait for a few more hours until dismissal time.

"Syao," Eriol called, face toward the skies, eyes closed, hands under the head, feet sprawled away from each other.

"Yup," Syaoran was in the exact same position.

Eriol began to yawn, his lips eventually forming into a smile. "Let's get a shut-eye."

Syaoran grinned. "Well pal, I'm doing it now."

…

"What's taking Tomoyo so long?" Sakura mumbled tiredly, her emerald eyes down her shoes.

She was standing at the school's main lobby near the doorway, arms clutched around the chest, preventing the cold from penetrating her insides. She closed her eyes, thinking about the moment she had met that annoying jerk named Syaoran Li.

First off, she had apologized nicely to him, then…okay wait – scratch that. She didn't apologize to him. So, was that the reason why he wanted to _settle_ things with her? She could've apologized if he didn't call her an idiot. But somehow, her morality slipped off when he reminded her of Touya.

Speaking of Touya, she could make him drool by bragging a whole lot of available, high-paying sideline jobs here in Hong Kong. Problem was if he knew what she's been possibly doing here, maybe he'd drag her back to Tomoeda.

And she's so sure that Syaoran Li wasn't going to turn back, making her ensue on a school fight. She didn't know, though, that this Academy allowed such things to happen. It was quite weird.

"Sakura!" A familiar feminine voice rang behind her, and she spun to see Tomoyo walking toward her armed with a video camera. "Wow, you look great. You're absolutely photogenic!"

Sakura started to quiver. "Uh…are you filming this? I mean, right now?"

Tomoyo nodded, now focusing the camera right at her friend's blushing face. "Yep, and I'll be filming your _confrontation_ with Syaoran, too."

"Umm…you sure use big words, huh Tomoyo?" Sakura grinned, walking ahead dully.

Tomoyo didn't reply, as it could be clearly noticed that she was extremely hooked in capturing a walking Sakura in her back turned.

But when they finally reached the steps, Sakura stopped all of a sudden. "I really don't think it's necessary…I mean, what did I do to him anyway?"

"Yes. That's it. Show me more of your emotions, Sakura." Tomoyo said, artistically switching her angles, yet still focusing at Sakura.

Sakura shrugged. It seemed like her friend was more hyped about THE confrontation than her. Actually, she wasn't hyped at all. All she wanted to do was to get by her daily life here in this rather unfamiliar place than to pick fights with the Academy's most notorious guy.

_My first day of school…has never been this awesome_; she thought sarcastically, looking down her walking feet. She hadn't got the slightest clue, though, that she and Tomoyo were already at the center of the school's football field.

And, the first thing that happened after getting back to her senses was Syaoran's loud, yet calm voice in her ears.

She jolted in surprise, mentally slapping her mind. Perking up a little, she saw those cold, yet familiar amber eyes staring down on her own undeniably scared-looking emerald ones.

"Huh? Can you…repeat what you've said?" she stuttered, diverting her gaze away from him as soon as she could.

"_Idiot_," she heard him mutter. "I said, _you're goddamn late_,"

She immediately shot him a glare. She stomped her foot and crossed her arms on her chest. "_Excuse_ me? Hey Mr. Hot Pants, for your wrong information, I went to the lobby as soon as I possibly could after dismissal and waited for my friend. Don't blame me of the time!"

"That's it, Sakura! My camera loves your fiery emotion…" Tomoyo interrupted, "This situation's like THE perfect intro for the documentary,"

Sakura and Syaoran gaped at her.

"What documentary?" Eriol asked, appearing all of a sudden with a bat on his hand.

"Sakura and Syaoran's fight," Tomoyo answered simply, adjusting Sakura and Syaoran's shocked faces in the camera's shutter.

Eriol smirked. "That's cool."

Syaoran rolled his eyes, trying to ignore the camcorder. He turned to Sakura who was already looking at him blankly.

He felt sweat trickle down his nape as their eyes locked in an instance, and he swiftly looked away.

"By the way, I'm Li Syaoran. I want you to respect me by calling me _Li_ instead…get it?" he spoke, but it sounded like a demand.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Yeah, whatever," she replied roughly, "And call me Kinomoto, and it's also for respect."

"Sure," was all that Syaoran said before walking to his position on the field.

Sakura raised an eyebrow as he waved her to go to hers as well. This seemed well planned. What was this arrogant rich kid up to?

"Why? I mean, why do you want to fight me?" Sakura called out, making sure everything's clear to her.

Like an open auditorium, students flocked outside the field, creating a huge rectangle at the center where currently, only four students stood.

"I just…" Syaoran hesitated a bit, but when he briefly took a peak at Sakura's curious emerald eyes, he began to reason.

"Look, I just want to know how far you can go. How strong and fast you are…and…and…" his voice was wavering, but he urged himself to continue, "And I want to know why my mother chose you of all people. I don't see you're so special, and I don't even expect you to beat me…"

Sakura felt like she was about to drown or burst, or whatever kind of slimy feeling she could feel while hearing Syaoran's words. He was so freakin' underestimating her. Even Touya didn't underestimate her. And, in her life, she had never been so insulted before.

"…but I promise you this: I won't go easy on you."

At that very moment, she smiled.

The two took their stances; Tomoyo held her camcorder tight, Eriol clutched his bat and…slammed it against the grass.

Syaoran was fast, charging full speed at Sakura. Sakura on the other hand, stood still, ready to tackle him down and or avoid the attack. But the two had their own surprising trick –

Knowing that his punches would be easily blocked if he attacked the upper part of his opponent first, Syaoran docked to unbalance Sakura.

To her shock, Sakura immediately placed her palm over Syaoran's head, kicked her feet high up in the air, and jumped to the other side, totally without a scratch.

_Amazing, _Syaoran complementally thought, picking up his defensive stance again.

_He's fast_, Sakura thought too, tugging some of her hair behind her ear.

"Okay, three minutes to go!" Eriol shouted, and everybody in the field cheered.

Syaoran charged again, and Sakura had to block his swift punches. But noticing his exhaustion, she took the opportunity to dodge one of his punches, grab his collar, bring him against her, and knee his crotch.

Syaoran screamed and he fell on his knees with his hands clutched on his groin.

"Good Lord…mother of a…" Eriol bit his lips while shutting his eyes. Tomoyo craned her neck and stared off to a faraway distance. Everyone grew silent, probably; they were shutting their eyes, too?

And from that moment, Sakura thought she was off to victor. But she remained in her stance.

"I'll…never…forgive…" Syaoran stood with his knees shaking terribly, "…you…"

Sakura wasted no time and approached him from behind, about to pull off her hammer kick on him. But by the time she held her leg up, Syaoran grabbed it and twisted it for good, causing her to fall face flat on the ground in return.

"Revenge…is a bitch," he said sarcastically, waiting for her to rise again.

Sakura rubbed her face and turned to glare at him. Those cold, damn beautiful amber eyes were eyeing her sadistically again. She couldn't take it anymore. For all the things he had put her through on her first day, she'd make him history.

"Not if I can help it, you jerk!" She scrambled to her feet, and to Syaoran's utter surprise, Sakura threw herself at him. And they both fell on the ground.

"Get off me, little girl!" he shouted, his hands being grappled by his opponent securely.

Sakura sat on his hard, flat stomach, and it looked though as if she wasn't heavy for him, so she leaned her ass lower on his abs so he could feel the pressuring weight of her fat butt.

"Fat ass," he muttered.

Sakura glared at him. "Say it again,"

"Fat,"

She punched him squarely on the nose, and it bled.

"ass,"

Again, she punched him again, this time, on the mouth, and it bled.

"Okay, that's it." After luckily placing his knee on her ass, Syaoran shifted her forward, now making him on top of her. He easily freed his hands as he toyed with hers.

"You're the fat ass!" Sakura shouted trying to release her wrists while arching her back at the same time.

Syaoran kissed his right fist and held it up, ready to pound her real bad. All Sakura could do was smirk in return after being lucky enough to slip her knee between him and her stomach and under his crotch again.

"If you do that again, I swear, I'll punch you hard," Syaoran said, but his tone was obviously nervous.

"If I see your fist leaving below that level, I'm not going to hesitate…" Sakura smiled sheepishly.

Everyone gasped, especially Tomoyo who looked like a total freak with her eyes stuck at the video camera.

Eriol didn't focus much on the fight, instead, he was looking intently at Tomoyo who was all absorbed in _capturing the moment_. His gaze was fixated at her sweating hands, and it seemed like it was also making him sweat in wonder. But when he was about to approach her and talk her about the camcorder and of course, the _sweaty hands_, his stopwatch beeped.

He yawned and smiled proudly at himself. The three minutes was over at last.

"It's a draw!"

Everybody cheered with him, including Tomoyo who was now jumping up and down after saving the record. Syaoran and Sakura remained in the same position in shame.

After the proclamation, everyone went on with their lives just as Eriol and Tomoyo left together, leaving the two fighters in the same position still.

"I can't believe it…" Syaoran sobbed, loosening his grip on Sakura's hands. He slowly stood up and didn't move an inch. "There's just no way…"

Sakura nodded, standing on her own. She sniffled a bit. "Me too! I mean, it just can't be!"

"This is my first draw," they both chorused, "EVER!"

**TBC**

-o-o-o-

**Elie's Note:** My dear readers, sorry for the terribly late update. I've been busy with my life…especially with my Wushu-Taolu life. It's like going to school everyday, and I mean every single day of training. Today's also my promotion exam. I hope I pass, though. Wish me luck!

**Quick reminder:** My school starts next week, so as for the updates on my stories…well, I'll try my best to keep it alive. Please review too.

For the reviews of the last two chapters, oh…my…god…**Thank you so much friends**. That's why I try to write this for you guys…**you don't know how I just keep myself from spilling out 1000 words on how you guys rock my world.**


	4. Humilation Move No 1

**Apologies:** I'm sorry for updating this just now. I was having a crazy writer's block.

-o-o-o-

_**Asskicker Gal**_

_**By: Elie**_

-o-o-o-

**Chapter 3:**

**Humiliation Move No. 1**

Syaoran wanted to cover his ears desperately. His seemingly crazed best friend, Eriol, kept laughing his ass off since yesterday. For everyone in school, it would've looked like a draw (and a fact that it is one), but for Syaoran, it was nothing more than a humiliating, pride-crushing, and truly impossible loss.

What would you feel if you've lost to a cute girl, same age as you, and sad to say that you're a guy?

Of course, you're a pathetic _loser_.

Thing is, Syaoran didn't lose to Sakura, nor did Sakura to him. They ended up in an embarrassing draw…and that was for the first time in their entire lives. And the fact that they're excellent martial artists made it even worse. But come on, how bad could that be?

"I fucking hate her." Syaoran muttered as he slammed his locker door in anger, intentionally letting it echo in the empty hallway where only he and Eriol stood.

"Yeah right…you said that five times this already, man. Don't you get sick of thinking about her all day?" Eriol mused, walking behind Syaoran as they exited the building.

"I just fucking hate her…!" There, he blew it again.

This time, Eriol laughed, throwing a light punch on his best friend's chest. "Man, you are _so _gay…!" Chuckling, he flung himself on the ground and stared up the sky. "She's only a girl, Syao…but she can kick ass, and that's the only problem."

"I fu–" before Syaoran could utter a word, Eriol gave him this serious glare that he instantly diverted his attention above. "-…she's gonna pay."

"Like…how?" Eriol asked, rolling eyes and clearly uninterested. But a sudden thought of someone made him jolt up and grin. "Hey…does that involve Tomoyo Daidouji?"

Syaoran looked at him, skeptical. "Hell no-"

"-What are you planning anyway?"

"A tough prank…why? Wanna lend a hand?" Syaoran grinned.

Eriol smiled. "Count me in, buddy…"

Syaoran smiled, too, and returned the punch. "That's my boy."

…

Due to some schedule conflicts and lazy hours, Sakura spent her lunch near the field. It was noon, so it was obviously empty. And for some crazy matter, she thought she was brave enough to eat at the cafeteria. After the fight yesterday, she would've wanted to die out of shame.

Fortunately, she was able to go back home to the Li Manor early, eat dinner, freshen up, and retreat to bed immediately. But heck, she didn't even bother to train that night at the dojo within the manor. Syaoran was probably up, releasing his anger on a sandbag.

'_What if I win the tournament_…?' she thought all of a sudden, '_Li would be sooo freakin' jealous. Oh yes he will_…' she grinned at the thought, chewing her food slowly, '_I swear I'll make up for that draw yesterday…even if he feels strong and everything, I'll make him feel what it's like to lose_-'

She stopped there, pondering on the thought for a few moments. Then, she sighed. The simple reason would explain one simple thing: she's never lost to anyone before. No…_not ever_.

She's always been a great fighter, although Touya knocked her out several times already, those sparring events didn't count officially. Not that Touya ever cheated, anyway. He's a _big fat liar_, too.

Sakura smiled at the small picture of her, her father, and Touya -all gathered up together to receive their promotion belts, her father becoming a 6th-Dan Black Belt in Japan- in her head. She hasn't been here in Hong Kong for a week yet, but she missed them at Tomoeda with all her heart.

Shaking out the thoughts, she stood up and took her backpack while paying attention to a few boys playing basketball at the covered court. Lost in the vivid image of hot guys getting rough with sports, she didn't notice someone slipping right by her side and-

"What th-" A strong hand impeded her mouth, and before she could fight back for her release, the person seemed to know the basics of how-to-fight-back-your-assailant.

The person placed his head against her shoulder, lifting her face near his until his lips drew close to her ear. In a husky tone, he said, "Promise to be a good girl, okay?" Sakura rolled her eyes and nodded. There was no way she could get away from the firm grip on her arms, anyway.

She heard him chuckle near her ear and she couldn't help but squirm a little as he brought her body closer to his. The bump caused her tingles, and suddenly, she realized that his voice has changed. "Now, over here-"

The voice was undeniably familiar. "LI?" she blurted as soon as the hand loosened a bit.

Hurriedly, the he dragged her over a secluded fence-side just beside the field. She was hauled face against the wall in an instant with her arms closed together. This didn't make Sakura at least scared at all. In fact, it made her a bit excited and tingly inside.

**BUT**- if her assailant was Li Syaoran…

Sakura felt herself being turned, and as she did so, her emerald eyes met again those familiar amber cores. She gasped in surprise, unable to move, unable to speak, and unable to massacre him at the moment.

But anyways, there she stood, in shock, held by Syaoran, their gazes locked in a fiery…_staring game_?

Speaking of game, was he toying with her earlier? Like the way he held her body, brought it closer to his, and gave it a tingly sensation inside? What about the seductively husky whisper in her ear…? Were they all part of the game?

Sakura blinked intentionally, causing Syaoran to escape from it also. But his hands never left her arms. She couldn't believe she liked to remain this way- Syaoran keeping her his hostage. Her own mind was betraying her!

"Let me go, Li. This is cheating," she spoke, forgetting to struggle or anything.

Syaoran grinned at her. Hey…Syaoran grinned at her! And it was a _sexy_ grin. Sakura couldn't help but blush. Damn, she was fighting it off, but her heart was beating so fast that she could only look down.

"What are you talking about, Kino-I mean, _Sakura_?" Syaoran asked in his a-little-bit-cocky, a-little-bit-innocent tone. And all of a sudden, he inverted their position so it would seem that he was pushed up against the wall.

Sakura was getting confused. "What's going on!" She stared up at him and saw his big, cocky smirk spreading across his handsome face.

"This," he leaned down and placed a small kiss upon her sweet, virgin lips- and pulled away…seeing that her look was having mix emotions. Anyways-

Oh god, that was her **FIRST KISS** ever. Hence, the _virgin_ lips!

Before she could murder him out of impulse, Syaoran saw to it that this would be happening, so he leaned down again, pulling her against him this time, and kissed her-_soft_ and _sweet_.

He tasted wonderful, Sakura noted. She wanted him to do this forever, if possible. But something told her this wasn't right. She wanted to pull away, but she couldn't. Instead, she melted in his arms and allowed her body to be crushed against his.

Slowly, she felt her lips part and…and…this is Rated-**T**, so please wait for the later chapters for the author to think about moving this to the **M**-section, or if not, to add more concrete details about a simple make-out session.

Back to the story, Syaoran pulled away all of a sudden, leaving a breathless and amazed Sakura. He released her body, and Sakura couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

"You know what? It's time for you to return the favor. You like making out, don't you? Don't hesitate to do it now…"Syaoran grinned harder.

Sakura thought…_she_ thought that she wasn't thinking right, so she obviously gave in to the favor. Once she'd taken a step closer to Syaoran's body, she tiptoed until she could reach his face and- press her lips on his.

There was a clicking A.I sound heard. "Excellent."

Disrupted by the voice, the two of them pulled away and turned at the person standing right before them.

"I've got it, Syao. Nice job!" It was Eriol, and he was holding a camcorder.

Syaoran smirked, letting go of Sakura as he jumped toward his best friend and together, they both ran away.

Sakura, struck of the moment, didn't know what to do. She was shocked, surprised…and unexplainably, hurt. For that moment, tears began to swell in her eyes and she fell down on her knees, her hand clutched over the fence's wires.

_They_ had blackmailed her. But _no_, it was more of Syaoran's plan. And hell, he toyed with her emotions. This was only the beginning of her humiliation, though. He was gonna have his as well…

-o-o-o-

**Elie's Note: **I want to thank you guys for the reviews and the support in them. Again, you're the ones who're motivating me to continue this. Because really, I'm having a terrible **writer's block**. And…and…I'm turning into a **slacker**! No, please no...

Anyways, hope you guys review…


End file.
